Speak Now
by Wolf Princess girl
Summary: Set in the future. The aliens live on Earth. So basicly, a song fic on the wedding between Ichigo and Kishue. Mint trys to stop it. Better than it sounds!


**Speak now: A Mint&Kish songfic.**

**Heyo! YAYZ! FIRST TOKYO MEW MEW FIC! I got this Idea when listening to Taylor Swifts song Speak Now. Note. They are all in their early twenties-the mew mews(Excluding Pudding)- which is why they are getting married.**

**Basicly, Mint was dating Kish but then Ichigo and Masaya broke up. Ichigo wanted revenge and somehow got Kish to dump Mint and date her. Mint and Ichigo now hate each other. Now Kish and Ichigo are getting married and Mint is going to do everything she can to stop them... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Taylor Swift and Big Machine records (I THINK that is the record company she is with...) BUT I do own this story idea!**

**NOTE: I had to change some of the lyrics! SO now I=it doesn't violate any of the rules! YAY!**

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Mint drew up in her car at the back of the church. She never imagined it like this, that she would be the one to crash the wedding. But here she was. Trying to get her ex-boyfreind back. She had to give Ichigo an applause, she got him faster than you could say sabotage. She sighed, wondering how on Earth she was going to do this. Undoing her seat belt she got out of the car and went through the back door of the church

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel_

Pearing in she saw the other alians there, Pai and Taruto. Ryou and Keiichiro were also there. Her pearants were there too along with a couple of old school freinds. It seamed everyone was there. Apart from her. Across the room she saw him. He was making small talk with a few other guests. His golden eyes often looking away and exploring the room. His green hair shon in the sun light streaming through the window.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown _

Tearing her look away she sneaked along the back she past a room. It sounded like Ichigo was yelling at someone. And someone trying to appoligise. Probably Lettuce.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

Did he really think a wedding with Ichigo would be all simple and happy and sweet? Shaking her head she continued along. Stopping near the fire exit.

_I lose myself in a daydream _

Thinking as she waited for the perfect moment, she wondered what would happen

_where I stand and say_

She would have just loved to have been invited and to be able and stand up and say  
_  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church next to the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

She shook her head and began to think up a plan

_Fun greetings are exchanged  
And an organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march!_

She began to panick. In a second she would be noticed and this whole idea would fail.

Then she spoted some curtins that were quite near the altor.  
_  
And I am hiding behind the curtains  
_  
She could have hidden in the rows of guests but...__

It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

Ichigo had not invited her. But she was here anyway. That was already a small victory. As the terrible song (in mints view and guessing by Kisshue's face, he thought it was too)__

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me

Kisshue seamed distant as if seeing some one else walk down the isle.__

Don't you?

She could have just stood up and yelled at him to leave. Don't say yes, run away now! She meantally yelled at him. Ichigo reached the Altor and litteraly grabbed Kishes arm. The preacher started to speak

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance_

If I am going to get him back, it is now or never she thought.__

I come out with shaking hands, all eyes on me

She stepped out from behind the curtin. __

Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you

She ignored everyone else. And just looked at him. She began to speak:

"_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
Don't say yes, run away now_"

She finished and took a deep breath, relived she had said that. Kish grinned at her and turned back to Ichigo.

"Sorry, Kitten, dosn't look like we will be getting married anytime soon." He turned back to Mint  
"_lets run away now  
I'll meet at the backdoor  
Birdy I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'"_

Ichigo just stared at them with her mouth hanging wide open. A couple of people in the audience were doing there best not to giggle. Zakuro stared at her young fan, happy she had finally got around to braking them up. She smild and put the shades on her head. Kish walked past Ichigo and grabed Mints hand and they began to run to her car.

"I can not believe we just did that" Said Mint as she sat down in the drivers chair. Kish plonked himself down in the passengers seat

"Not us, you. I never realised you cared that much" He said flashing her a grin that made Mints heart beat faster.

"But I do. Always have, always will." Said Mint starting the car. Kish stared at his blue haired girl. And lent over, giving her a peck on the cheek. As she drove off.

"So... Are we together then?" he asked

"Only when I get thanked for saving your sorry 'Almost-wedded-to-Ichigo' but" grinned Mint as she turned out of the car park

"Would a kiss count as a thankyou?"

"Only if I wasn't driving" she teased as she drove down the road "Can I just say you look amazing in a tux?" she said

"Why thank you" he replied

"Good. Now if you could repeate that for me saving you back there..."

"You are such a tease! And you are never gonna let me forget that are you?" He asked as they stopped at some red lights

"No. Remember, you are mine. Don't ever let me go like that again!' She told him. Staring at him. A tear drop began to form.

"Never again. I havn't the slightest clue what took over me..." He wipped the single tear drop away. "But I promise you. It will never ever happen again. I will always love you." He promised

"Really? You will love me forever?" She asked

"For ever and ever." Mint smiled. and she gave him a hug. Well the only one she could give to him over the car. The moment was interupted by a car horn beeping out. Mint looked up and saw the light was green. They drove off, happy that they were together again. Forever.

**Yea, suckish ending with my first attempt a fluff... REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
